


Tea at Bag End

by swtalmnd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After someone bought the original of my previous Bilbo art, I drew Bilbo having tea in his comfy chair just for myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea at Bag End




End file.
